Double Dare
by Chatelet
Summary: Zdesperowana Bellatrix zrobi wszystko by wypełnić misję powierzoną jej przez Czarnego Pana. Rating może ulec zmianie w trakcie pisania. Tytuł zapożyczony z jednej z piosenek zespołu Molotov Jukebox, który jest absolutnie wspaniały i wszystkim go polecam
1. Chapter 1

Ciszę w Malfoy Manor rozdarł przeraźliwy krzyk kobiety, a po nim zimny, wysoki śmiech mężczyzny. Tylko w jednym pomieszczeniu tliło się delikatne, drgające światło rzucane zapewne przez świece. Na kamiennej, zimnej podłodze leżała ciemnowłosa czarownica. W pokoju nie było nikogo poza nią i wysokim, chudym mężczyzną o bladej cerze, który stał nad nią z różdżką wycelowaną w jej plecy. Kobieta drżała nie śmiąc nawet podnieść głowy, by spojrzeć na niego.

-Panie mój - łkała z trudem łapiąc oddech. - Ja tym razem nie zawiodę. Proszę, zaufaj mi.

-Dobrze wiesz Bellatrix, że Czarny Pan nikomu nie daje drugiej szansy. - powiedział wysokim, przypominającym syk węża, zimnym głosem Voldemort zaciskając mocniej palce na swojej różdżce.

Czarownica zawyła po raz kolejny wijąc się z bólu jak wąż.

-Błagam cię panie. -łakała coraz głośniej.

-Tak, moja droga. Ty ja nikt inny zasłużyłaś na drugą szansę, jednakże... - zawahał się przez chwilę obracając powoli swoją różdżkę w palcach. - jeśli jeszcze raz mnie zawiedziesz, nie licz na moją litość.

Bellatrix uniosła głowę i zaczęła kłaniać się przed Czarnym Panem raz po raz mu dziękując. Patrzył na nią z odrazą, po czym kazał jej wyjść. Wstała i nie spuszczając z niego wzroku wycofała się z pokoju.

Podszedł do okna. Gdzieś tam cząstki jego duszy są coraz bardziej zagrożone. Kto wie ile z nich nadal żyje, a ile dostało się już w niepowołane ręce. Popełnił błąd. Zbyt łatwo trafiają w niepowołane ręce. Zbyt łatwo Dumbledore odkrył jego tajemnicę. Zbyt łatwo można je teraz zniszczyć.

Obserwował Bellatrix, która wybiegła z dworku na ciemną alejkę. Jej czarne włosy lśniły w blasku księżyca, a długa czarna peleryna powiewała na wietrze, kiedy szybkim krokiem szła w stronę bramy. Otworzyła ją i wyszła, a po chwili zniknęła w kłębach czarnego dymu.


	2. Chapter 2

Potężna błyskawica przecięła ciemne, nocne niebo nad małą wioską Cokeworth w momencie, w którym na brudnej i zaniedbanej uliczce Spinner's End pojawiła się ciemna postać kobiety. Spojrzała w niebo. Była pełnia lecz powoli ciemne chmury przysłaniały księżyc. Gdzieś w oddali usłyszała wycie wilka. Odetchnęła głęboko i ruszyła przed siebie.

Co chwila nerwowo rozgladała sie dookoła. Małe, zrujnowane kamieniczki stały jedna obok drugiej. Gdzie niegdzie odpadał tynk ukazując stare, popękane cegły. W innych miejscach szyby pozaklejane były folią lub tekturą. Bellatrix poczuła obrzydzenie do tego miejsca. Przyzwyczajona do luksusów dworu Malfoy'ów dawno już zapomniała o celi w Azkabanie.

Zacisnęła mocniej palce na różdżce. Wciąż czuła ból i upokorzenie jakiego doznała ze strony swojego pana. Wiedziała jednak, że na to zasłużyła. Tym razem nie zamierzała go zawieść.

Doszła do końca alejki i stanęła przed małym domkiem. W jednym z okien na parterze świeciło się wątłe światło. Ucieszył ją ten widok. Przetarła oczy osuszając ostatnie łzy, które wciąż lśniły w jej dużych, czarnych oczach, odgarnęła nisforny lok, który opadał jej na twarz, po czym otworzyła starą, zardzewiałą furtkę. Szybkim krokiem pokonała odległość dzielącą ją z domkiem i zapukała energicznie w drzwi. Przez chwile nic się nie działo, aż w końcu usłyszała szczęk zamka i drzwi otowrzyły się powoli. Stał w nich Severus Snape.

Weszła do środka nawet nie pytając o zgodę i od razu skierowała się do pokoju, w którym świeciło się światło. Było to niewielkie pomieszczenie, pełne wysokich regałów wypełnionych starymi, zakurzonymi księgami. Na środku stały dwa fotele i mały stolik, a na nim butelka wina.

-Czemu zawdzięczam tą nieoczekiwaną, jednakże bardzo miłą wizytę, Bellatrix? - zapytał z przekąsem Snape stając w drzwiach pokoju.

-Gdzie to masz?! - Bellatrix rzuciała się na niego chwytając go za szatę z przodu i popychając na ścianę.

-Ach, jak się domyślam, nie udało ci się wypełnić rozkazów Czarnego Pana, nieprawdaż? To cud, że uszłaś z życiem, moja droga. - odparł Severus spokojnie patrząc jej prosto w oczy. -Jednakże obawiam się, że nie znajdziesz tutaj tego, czego Czarny Pan tak bardzo potrzebuje.

Wzmocniła uścisk na jego szacie i wycelowała mu różdżką w gardło.

-Zabiję cię Snape, jeśli nie powiesz mi gdzie to jest. - wyszeptała zaciskając zęby i coraz bardziej zbliżając swoją twarz do jego.

-Pragnę zauważyć, że jeśli mnie zabijesz, to sama nigdy nie zdołasz tego zdobyć. - odparł Severus ze spokojem w głosie.

Przez chwilę stali tak patrząc sobie w oczy. Bellatrix wściekła, Snape spokojny i niewzruszony. W końcu puściła go i odeszła szybkim krokiem na drugi koniec pokoju.

-Teraz mów. - warknęła krzyżując ręce na piersi i przeszywając go wzrokiem.

-Może usiądziesz, napijesz się ze mną wina? - zapytał Snape nie przejmując się groźną miną czarownicy i nalewając wino do dwóch kieliszków.

Zaklnęła cicho pod nosem i ostentacyjnie usiadła w fotelu, po czym wzięła swój kieliszek i duszkiem wypiła jego zawartość.

-Gadaj gdzie to jest, bo zaraz zniknie ci ten parszywy uśmieszek z twarzy - wyszeptała zaciskając dłoń na różdżce, tak mocno, że z jej końca wyleciało kilka srebrnych iskier.

Severus zwlekał z odpowiedzią. Wypił łyk wina, powoli odstawił kieliszek na stół i nie patrząc na nią zapytał:

-A co ja będę miał z tego, że ci pomogę?

Bellatrix była coraz bardziej zła. Nozdrza zaczęły jej drżeć, a usta zbielały z wściekłości. Wstała i podeszła do okna. Ciemne chmury już całkowicie zakryły księżyc, a po chwili srebrna błyskawica przecięła niebo. Odwróciła się by spojrzeć na Snape'a.

-Zrobię wszystko co zechcesz - powiedziała, w momencie kiedy głuchy grzmot burzy rozdarł ciszę Spinner's End.


	3. Chapter 3

Kiedy tylko Severus otworzył drzwi Kwatery Głównej chmara kurzu wzbiła się w powietrze i uformowała w Albus'a Dumbledore'a. Poczuł jak język przywiera mu do podniebienia i nie mógł wypowiedzieć ani słowa. Machnął jednak różdżką jakby od niechcenia, a zjawa natychmiast zniknęła.

-Przewidywalne. - mruknął pod nosem otrzepując szatę z kurzu.

Ruszył ciemnym korytarzem z różdżką w pogotowiu. Zauważył jednak, że coś tu się zmieniło. Stojak na parasole w kształcie nogi trola leżał przewrócony na podłodze i Snape'owi od razu przypomniała się Nimfadora Tonks. Wydawało mu się jakby przed chwilą przeszła korytarzem potykając się o niego, co zresztą robiła za każdym razem gdy wchodziła lub wychodziła z Kwatery.

-Żałosna imitacja aurorki. - pomyślał marszcząc nos.

Rozejrzał się po ścianach i stwierdził, że wszystkie obrazy są poprzekrzywiane, a tapeta miejscami poodrywana. Również podłoga nie wyglądała jak zawsze. Było w niej mnóstwo powypalanych dziur jak po czarnoksięskich zaklęciach.

-Ktoś tu był. - pomyślał natychmiast. - Ktoś kto nie powinien tu być.

Uniósł różdżkę do góry i szepnął:

-Homenum revelio.

Nic się nie wydarzyło. Poczuł ulgę, choć wciąż był nieco zaniepokojony. Kto mógł wejść do Kwatery Głównej? Kto ominął zabezpieczenie? To nie mógł być nikt z Zakonu Feniksa. Chyba, że stoczył tu prawdziwą walkę. Temu, kto tu był nie zależało na tym miejscu. Żaden z członków Zakonu Feniksa nie zniszczył by tego miejsca.

Ruszył dalej przed siebie trzymając różdżkę w pogotowiu. Pchnął lekko drzwi do kuchni. Tu również było widać ślady zaklęć. Krzesła były połamane i leżały porozrzucane po całej kuchni. Stół ze złamaną jedną nogą pochylał się ku ziemi. Na podłodze widać było ślady krwi.

Przeszedł jeszcze pare kroków i za jednym z połamanych krzeseł ujrzał skrzata domowego leżącego na ziemi. Podszedł do niego i dźgnął go różdżką. Był całkiem sztywny. Odwrócił go za pomocą różdżki na plecy. Na jego twarzy malował się strach. Wielkie oczy Stworka pozabwione życia patrzyły gdzieś w przestrzeń, a z otwartych ust zdawał się wydobywać okrzyk bólu.

Severus patrzył na niego sparaliżowany strachem. Więc to napewno nie byli członkowie Zakonu, to byli Śmierciożercy. Dlaczego nikt mu o tym nie powiedział? Czyżby Czarny Pan również nie wiedział o tym, że ktoś z jego poddanych dostał się do Kwatery Głównej?

Nagle przypomniał sobie po co tu przyszedł. Bardzo dobrze wiedział, gdzie to jest ukryte, choć mało kto zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, a nawet jeśli, to mało kto wiedział czy to jest. Podszedł szybkim krokiem do komórki Stworka która znajdowała się w rogu kuchni za piecykiem.

Zaczął przerzucać brudne koce i szmaty, z których wypadały różne dziwny przedmioty, aż wreszcie wypadło to czego potrzebował. Czyli śmierciożercy nie dotarli do tej komórki. Odetchnął z ulgą biorą do ręki medalion.


	4. Chapter 4

Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i stanęła w nich Bellatrix. Jej czarna szata była mokra od deszczu, który nie przerwanie padał od kilku dni. Rozwiane włosy w zwykłym nieładzie przysłaniały bladą twarz kobiety. W ręku trzymała różdżkę, gotowa w każdym momencie rzucić zaklęcie. Jej pierś falowała delikatnie w świetle księżyca.

Severus powoli odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią, po czym z kamienną twarzą, która była idealnym kamuflażem jego emocji, powiedział ważąc każdą sylabę:

-Witaj Bellatrix.

-Gdzie to masz? - zapytała wciąż wpatrując się w niego jak lwica gotowa zaatakować.

-Czyżby chodziło ci o to? - Snape wyjął z kieszeni złoty medalion i podniósł na wysokość ramienia.

Słabe światło świecy zatańczyło między drobnymi szmaragdami układającymi się w kształt litery S na medalionie.

Bellatrix wstrzymała oddech. Czyżby była uratowana?

-Daj mi to. - wyszeptała wyciągając rękę.

-Chyba o czymś zapomniałaś, moja droga. - Severus schował medalion zmuszając tym samym kobietę do spojrzenia mu w oczy.

Nadeszła jego kolej na zabawę. Zbliżył się do niej czując jak coraz bardziej drży starając się stłumić w sobie całą wściekłość. Wiedział jak bardzo cierpi nie mogąc raz w życiu dostać tego, czego chce. Musi za to zapłacić, tak jak obiecała.

Obszedł ją dookoła. Nie poruszyła się wciąż szybko oddychając z wściekłości.

-Znowu cię torturował... - szepnął jej do ucha muskając je ustami.

Nic nie powiedziała. Pocałował ją delikatnie w szyję. Odchyliła głowę. Przysunął się do niej bliżej wyjmując jej różdżkę z dłoni i odrzucając w kąt. Pachniała ciężkim zapachem piżma i deszczem. Odgarnął jej włosy i znów pocałował. Wstrzymała oddech, gdy jego język zaczął krążyć po jej ciele. Jedą ręką objął ją w talii, a drugą wsunął ostrożnie w jej czarne włosy. Zbliżył swą twarz i poczuł jej lekko drgający oddech na swoich ustach. Powoli przesunął językiem po brodzie kierując się w stronę ust czarownicy. Chwyciła go i zaczęła całować. Zdziwiony Severus rozluźnił uścisk, gdy jej dłonie powędrowały w stronę jego szaty, chąc jak najszybciej ją rozpiąć. W końcu pchnęła go na ścianę zsuwając czarnę pelerynę z jego ramion. Spojrzała na gładki, umięśniony tors Severusa i natychmiast zaczęła składać na nim krótkie pocałunki przerywane powolnym krążeniem jej języka po, spragnionym takich pieszczot, ciele Snape'a. Będąc już na wysokości jego pępka spojrzała do góry. Odchylił głowę do tyłu opierając ją na ścianie i zamknął oczy.

-Idealny moment. - pomyślała uśmiechając się w duchu.

Jednym szybkim ruchem, szarpnęła jego szatę wyjmując z kieszeni medalion, po czym odbiegała na drugi koniec pokoju gdzie na ziemi wciąż leżała jej różdżka. Złapała ją i śmiejąc się jak szalona, rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie na zdezorientowanego Severusa próbującego jak najszybciej wydobyć swoją różdżkę z kieszeni szaty leżącej u jego stóp. Nie czekając aż uda mu się to zrobić zniknęła w kłębach czarnego dymu, by po chwili pojawić się przed bramą Malfoy Manor.

Wątek zrujnowanej Kwatery Głównej pozostawiam Wam, niech każdy zinterpretuje go na swój własny, niepowtarzalny sposób. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Czarny Pan siedział w wysokim, zdobionym fotelu przed kominkiem gładząc po głowie swojego olbrzymiego węża, Nagini. Mimo trzaskajacego wesoło ognia w pokoju było okropnie zimno. Nie przeszkadzało mu to jednak. Wręcz przeciwnie, w takiej temperaturze czuł się lepiej. Był sam. Nie lubił obecności ludzi. Nie lubił kiedy na niego patrzyli. Nie lubił słyszeć ich przyspieszonych z przerażenia, bądź podniecenia jego bliskością oddechów. Nienawidził ich, choć musiał ich szannować. Byli jedynym co w życiu miał.

Nagle ciszę przerwało pukanie do drzwi.

-Wejść. - powiedział, choć jego głos zabrzmiał bardziej jak syk.

-Panie mój. - Bellatrix weszła po cichu pochylając głowę.

-Podejdź tutaj. - Lord wstał z fotela i przeszedł na środek pokoju.

Czarownica padła mu do stóp całując skraj szaty.

-Wstań.

Spojrzała w jego czerwone oczy. Zdawało jej się, że może przeszyć nimi jej duszę nie pozostawiając na niej suchej nitki. Poczuła nieprzyjemne zimno w okolicy łydek. To Nagini pojawiła się bezszelestnie i zaczęła wspinać sie w górę po ciele swojego pana.

-Masz medalion? - zapytał patrząc prosto w jej czarne oczy, które lśniły teraz w blasku ognia z kominka.

Wyjęła drobny przedmiot z kieszeni i podała go Czarnemu Panu.

-Wspaniale. - wysyczał biorąc go do ręki i przyglądając się drobnym szmaragdom odbijającym każdą najmniejszą drobinkę światła.

Obracał go w palcach delektując się jego widokiem. Znów miał go przy sobie. Jego skarb. Jeden z najcenniejszych skarbów. Jedna z dwóch pamiątek rodzinnych. Powróciły wspomnienia. Wspomnienia tamtych nieprzespanych nocy, kiedy obmyślał plany jak zdobyć medalion. Wspomnienie ostatniego spojrzenia swojego ojca kiedy wycelował w niego różdżkę i wypowiedział śmiertelne zaklęcie. Wspomnienie dumy, którą wtedy czuł.

Nagle medalion wyślizgnął mu się z dłoni i upadł na podłogę. Otworzył się, a na podłogę wypadł kawałek pergaminu.

-Podnieś to. - rozkazał, a Bellatrix natychmiast rzuciła się na przedmiot i podała go Czarnemu Panu.

Rozwinął pergamin. W miarę czytania jego oczy stawały się coraz bardziej czerwone. R.A.B. Regulus. Arcturus. Black. Regulus odkrył jego tajemnicę. Zawładnęła nim niepochamowana złość. Jego horkruks zniknął. Wydał z siebie przeraźliwy krzyk.

-Panie... - Bellatrix skuliła się u jego stóp.

Wycelował w nią różdżkę przeszywając jej pierś zielonym promieniem, w tym samym momencie, w którym gdzieś daleko w zimnym pokrytym śniegiem lesie Ron Weasley przebił prawdziwy medalion mieczem Godryka Gryffindora.

KONIEC

Nie wiem dlaczego, ale jakoś tak mi zawsze pasuje na koniec uśmiercić Bellatrix :(


End file.
